leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred
"Wolf" redirects here. For more uses, see Wolf (disambiguation). |image2=KindredSquare.png}} Abilities Both Lamb and Wolf mark targets to hunt. Scoring a takedown on a marked target permanently empowers Lamb's basic attacks to deal % of her target's current health}} as bonus on-hit physical damage, capped at 75 (+ 10 per stack) against monsters, stacking with each mark consumed. |description2 = Lamb is offered a selection of champions to take down, which is hidden while . Once selected, there's an 8 second delay before the mark can be collected and Lamb can change her target after 90 seconds, if the target hasn't died in that time. Targets successfully hunted cannot be targeted again for 4 minutes. |description3 = Wolf periodically selects a random monster camp within the enemy's jungle or , excluding epic monsters, and highlights the camp to both teams, starting at 2:30. Upon acquiring 6 stacks, including from enemy champions, Wolf will exclusively mark epic monsters (including ). The mark is removed upon the monster camp's death even if '''Kindred' are not involved.'' |leveling = |range = |static = / |customlabel = |custominfo = 240 |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Mark of the Kindred's Passive is a physical on-hit effect. Mark of the Kindred's Active is a global single targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Active . |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires up to three homing arrows on arrival upon the three nearest targets, dealing physical damage to each. Lamb's current attack target at any proximity will be prioritized by one of the bolts. |description2 = Casting Wolf's Frenzy or dashing while inside of will reduce the cooldown of Dance of Arrows to a 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = / |cooldown = 9 |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |targeting = Dance of Arrows is a ground targeted dash that fires up to 3 auto-targeted missiles. Casting Dance of Arrows while inside of or reaching inside of by the end of the dash of Dance of Arrows will reduce the cooldown of Dance of Arrows to exactly 2 seconds, regardless of any cooldown reduction items, abilities or other sources. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block damage. |additional = |video = Kindred QVideo }} Lamb builds stacks of Hunter's Vigor as she moves around, up to 100. Once fully stacked, her next basic attack heals her for (4 level)}}. |description2 = Wolf claims a small area as his territory for the next 8 seconds, separating from Lamb. Wolf attacks targets within the area autonomously, prioritizing Lamb's attack target. |description3 = Wolf's basic attacks scale with and deal physical damage, equal to a base amount plus damage| % of Wolf's target's current health}} per stack of as bonus physical damage}}. |description4 = On activation, the territory is centered about Lamb and her current attack target, or the nearest unit, and Wolf's Frenzy ends immediately if she leaves the area. |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Wolf's Frenzy's Passive is a non-damaging on-hit effect. Wolf's Frenzy's Active point-blank area of effect and summon ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Wolf. |additional = * Wolf's attacks apply spell effects. ** will apply 20% for 1 second whenever Wolf attacks. * Using generates 15 stacks of Hunter's Vigor. |video = Kindred WVideo }} Lamb cripples the target unit, them by 70% for 1 second. |description2 = If Lamb manages to attack the target twice in the next 4 seconds of each other, her third attack in the next 4 seconds after instead directs Wolf to pounce on them, dealing bonus physical damage, capped at 300 against monsters. |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Mounting Dread is both a single targeted debuff and physical . |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the application of mark, and the detonation of the mark. |additional = |video = Kindred EVideo }} Lamb blesses the ground under herself for 4 seconds. While inside the area, all units (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy) cannot be reduced below . Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed while within for the remaining duration. |description3 = All units within the zone are healed immediately after the blessing ends. |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Lamb's Respite is an ally-targeted point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Health regeneration will not lose the effect. |video = Kindred RVideo }} References cs:Kindred de:Kindred es:Kindred pl:Kindred pt-br:Kindred ru:Киндред zh:Wolf Category:Pet champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:2015 release Category:Dash champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Released champion Category:Female Champion Category:Male Champion